Sweet Serenade
by Azumi Ojima
Summary: Tsuna is a ordinary 17 year old high schooler, Giotto an idol and vocalist of the worldwide-famous band Vongola Mafia. What happens when you throw these two opposites together? Love of course! And a lot of funny moments, and some drama as well. G27, other pairings undecided yet, song-fiction. Multi-chaptered. T-rated for Gokudera's and G's language.
1. Prolouge: The start

**Yo, everyone! Long time no see! I'm sorry this one is soo late, but I got a huge writers-block this time, and I was busy with stuff in real life.** **So I thought I'd give you a new story once again. This is YAOI, which means boyxboy, and this story might change into M-rated, depends on how much I'm willing to let you see my bad imagination... Honestly, I suck at writing lemons... Anyways, back to the story; I hope you like it! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! nor it's characters. They belong to it's owners! And the songs I'm going to use in the later chapters, belongs to their respective owners! I only own the plot xD **

**Enjoy the story, please! ^_^**

**-KHR!-KHR!-KHR!-**

''What do I do with a boy like you?

L-like you

What do I do with you?

Oh, oh, oh, oh

What do I do with a boy like you''

As the radio went on, a brunette woke up due to the noise, and yawned. He looked at the clock, it was 6:30 AM. Quite early, for the boy that is. He sighed as he went to the bathtub, dragging his radio along with him, at least he could listen to music while bathing. The song kept on as he would sing along at the phrase.

''I do what I want and I get what I want

when I want it, w-want it, w-want it,

So I'm not gonna stop till I get what you got

till i got it, g-got it, g-got it.''

The brunette hummed along the tones, sighing in complete bliss as his body got heated up from the warm water. He felt like he could relax more when listening to the song of his favorite artists. He then sighed, before turning the music down and started drying himself. When he was completely dressed, he walked out of the bath. He put the radio on his desk and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When he arrived down, he got smashed by something small and petite as the person called out his name.

''Tsuna-nii!'' Said brunette fell down due to the impact of the body hitting his. He fell down with a thump and Tsuna groaned as his head hit the staircase hard and his chest got squeezed by the other person on top of him.

''Fuuta, please don't go around glomping people when they just got down the stairs.'' Tsuna said as he ruffled Fuuta's hair affectionately.

''Okay, !'' Fuuta said as he got up and out to the kitchen. Tsuna followed short after, and as soon as he arrived, again, he got glomped again, but somehow managed to stay up on his feet this time.

''Lambo! Don't go glomping people you too!'' Tsuna said as he sighed. How did he even survive 16 years of his life with these guys again? Oh yeah, that's right. Because of him. His absolute favorite artist, or band. The band's name was Vongola Mafia. The reason behind the name was that one of the band members supposedly has relations to the mafia in Italy. If you would believe the rumors, that is. Tsuna was one of the non-believers, he couldn't picture his favorite band to be related to something so dangerous as the mafia, especially the Italian mafia. But anyways, the band members were Asari Ugetsu, the bassist, G, the second-guitarst, Knuckle, the drummer, Lampo, the keyboardist, and the leader, Giotto Taru, the vocalist and main guitarist. All of them formed one band, and almost everyone who listened to their songs, got blown away by what they s heard. Not only were the 19 year olds handsome, they were absolutely one of the most successful bands in history!

''Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready! Come and eat.'' The voice of his mother snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts.

''Hai!'' He answered as he took the 7 year old Lambo and sat down, eating his breakfast in a relaxed and comfortable peace.

**OoOoOo**

"Oi, Giotto! Come on, we need to practice or else we won't be able to learn this new song you've talked about so much!" A red-headed boy/man who looked no more then 19, came in and looked at the blonde who was in his room, with a note-book in hand, looking utterly concentrated, the red-head wondered if he even heard him. So he tried again.

''Giotto!'' G's voice boomed, making the blonde fall out of his chair and gasp in shock.

''G! When the heck did you get here? And how?'' Was his reply, looking confused for a moment.

''I came here just now, but you didn't seem to hear me, and through the door moron! Where else, the window?'' He snickered back, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

''Anyways,'' The blonde named Giotto began, "What did you need?'' He finished, looking at his friend with re-found attention, this time at the red-headed man.

''We need that song you said you would finish by the end of the week, and it's the end of the week! So, are you finished with it or not, and if not, then I'll beat the rest of the song out of you!'' G was in a bad mood, and Giotto suspected either Asari, Daemon or Alaude to have something to do with it.

''Ah, I'm just finishing the last sentence right now, just give me a sec.'' He said as he quickly wrote something hastily on the paper and walked out with G to the other band-members.

**OoOoOo**

''Tsu-kun! I forgot to tell you, but I won a lottery last night!'' Tsuna's mom said as she and her oldest son was washing the dishes.

''Ah, you did? Congratulations mother! What did you win?'' Tsuna asked, looking curiously at his mother, while tilting his head cutely to the side.

''I won two cruise-tickets and 9 tickets and VIP backstage passes for a band called Vongola Mafia. I wondered if you wanted the tickets instead of me?'' But not a second after she said that, came Tsuna's arms around Nana's waist and she looked down at her son.

''I would love to mama! I just love that band, you have to let me go to that concert! I need to see my idols! Please!'' Tsuna looked so hopeful; it almost hurt Nana to watch her son like this.

''I'll do whatever you say for three years!'' He said desperately, and his mother chuckled lightly.

''Don't worry Tsu-kun. I'll give you the tickets, so don't stress it too much. What if we split? I can take the cruise tickets with your papa,'' Nana's eyes gleamed of love at the name of 'papa',

''and you can take the tickets and gather some of your closest friends, right? Sounds like a good deal, neh Tsu-kun?''

"Hai! Thank you mom! I love you!" Tsuna said, finally realising his mother from the bone-chrushing hug.

"No problem, Tsu-kun." his mother said as she chuckled and finished the dishes.

After the dishes was done, and Tsuna's homework was too, **(In this story, Tsuna is hyper-intellegent)** everyone decided that they watch TV. The anime that was going was about a kid and his baby tutor and something about italian mafia. The series' name was supposedly be "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" and was Lambo and Fuuta's favourite show. They said they liked the show because the main character was a lot like Tsuna.

"I can't believe you guys think that character look like me!" Tsuna protested as they watched the second episode of the series.

"But it is! You and the character both are afraid of chiuauas and both hate homework and school and both have crushes on the school idol!" Fuuta explained as the episode came to an end and the credits started.

"I-I'm not afraid of chiuauas! They just don't like me, and tries to attack me, so I run! A-And I don't have a crush on the s-school idol!" Tsuna said, his cheeks flushed. Fuuta started giggling and Lambo was making fun of Tsuna.

"Tsuna is in love with a girl~ Tsuna is in love with a girl~ Tsuna is in lo-" He was interrupted by Tsuna yelling, flushed and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"I AM NOT!" Tsuna yelled, as his mother chuckled at the scene.

What Tsuna wanted to admit wasn't that he didn't like the school idol, Kyoko Sasagawa, no, she was cute and kind to him, but the fact is that he wasn't into her that way. You see, Tsuna was actually not into any girls at all. You get it yet? Not? Then, let's spill it out then. Tsuna is gay. Yes you heard me correct. Gay. The funny thing is that he found out after he got the chance to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko, but failed, not because he was distracted or chickened out, no, not at all. It was because he wasn't able to. He just couldn't say that he loved her. And then he started thinking, and the soulution was this; gay. Tsuna got his theory correct when the next day when he met with his best friends, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi & Enma Kozato on the way to school, and Yamamoto said something about people who loved the same gender. Proves out, Yamamoto & Gokudera was dating, and Enma just didn't swing that way. Or at least, that's what Tsuna knew. Whenever someone asked him, he would change the subject and flush like crazy. After some time, people just stopped asking. And when they asked Tsuna, he flushed and never answered that question, and the same as Enma, he would change the subject.

"Now, now you two. It's time to go to bed, Fuuta, Lambo. Tsu-kun, why don't you take a bath? And afterwards, read for Fuuta and Lambo?" Nana asked, looking at her oldest son, who was in a daze.

"Tsu-kun?" His mother asked, slightly concerned. Tsuna broke out of his daydreaming and looked at his mother.

"Ah, y-yes?" He stuttered, looking at his mother. Nana chuckled.

"I asked; Could you take a bath and then read for Fuuta and Lambo?" Nana repeated, smiling at her son's antics. He would often stop and stare into nothingness during the evenings. Nana had gotten used to it by now though.

"Hai." He said, before rushing up the stairs to go heat the bathtub.

As soon as the bathtub was filled with hot water, Tsuna slided in, sighing. Even though he had taken a bath earlier that day, it still felt better to do it in the evenings, as he waould be sleepy and calm till he was going to bed. Tsuna smiled to himself as he thought of what he had done at school. Especially that morning.

~Flashback~

He had school today as usual, and he had surprisingly good time before class started. He walked slowlier than normal, taking in the nature around him, the drivers who looked aither in a rush or half-drunk from their morning coffees or parties the night before. Tsuna sighed and walked along, watching people around come and go. Just then, he thought about his best friends bickering and had an urge to wait for them. Not minutes after that was thought, he herad some yelling, and it sounded like someone was calling out his name.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-kun!" Was heard and Tsuna smiled to himself and turned around, still a smile on his face. There was his best friends, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi & Enma Kozato. Tsuna fought the urge of hugging them.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma!" He called out, just as the trio approached him.

"Yo, Tsuna. What happened? Your early today, we were jsut by your house, and your little brother Fuuta said you left for school." Yamamoto said, as he grinned his signature 10.000 carat smile, who would've melted every girls & homosexual boys' heart. But not Tsuna, because he was his best friend and plus, he was already dating someone else.

"Baseball idiot! How dare you talk to Jyuudaime like that!? And don't talk to him so friendly!" Gokudera said, standing with his back torwards Tsuna, and before Tsuna could even answer, and quickly did an 180 degree turn-around.

"I apologize for my boyfriends rude comment, Jyuudaime!" He said, bowing his head down and his back shot 90 degree angle. Tsuna shook his head, and waved his hands in front of his face.

"I-It's nothing, Gokudera-kun, don't worry about it. And to answer you, Yamamoto, yes I woke up extra early today, and deicded to walk to school earlier to avoid getting Hibari-san on my neck for coming too late." The brunette answered, shuddering at the thought of 'bitten to death' as Hibari loved to say whenever he threatened someone. And it usually worked.

"Ah ha ha ha, I see!" Yamamoto said as he grinned, and swung his arm around Gokudera's waist and Tsuna's shoulders, and made Tsuna grab Enma's hand for balance because of the force Yamamoto used on his arms unconsciously.

"Gah!" Tsuna said as he felt the force as he gasped, making Gokudera give his lover a real scolding and Enma holding Tsuna up to make sure the said brunette could keep his feet on the ground, and avoid a direct face-splash in the asphalt.

"Ah, gome, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he laughed merrily, making Gokudera hit him, scolding him once again, but Tsuna noticed the slight blush appearing on the silverette's face, and his face had softened a bit. Tsuna smiled inwardly to himself while gasping for air. What a cute couple they made, even though Gokudera would surely deny it if he told him.

Enma looked at the clock and gulped. "U-Uhm.. Guys, we need to hurry, or else we'll be late again!" Enma said as the guys sped up torwards the school, and made it in the nick of time.

Or... So they thought.

"I will bite you to death for being late, herbivores."

"HIIIIIIIIE! H-HIBARI-SAN!?"

~Flasback over~

Shuddering from the feeling of Hibari's tonfas hitting him senseless, Tsuna got out of the bathtub and got on his pj's. When he walked out, he walked straight into another door right across it, also known as Lambo and Fuuta's room. He sighed and knocked on the door. A muffled "Come in" was heard and Tsuna opened the door slightly to look in.

Fuuta and Lambo was in their room, their pj's on and waiting for Tsuna come to read for them. Lambo was holding a book in his hands, a hopeful look in his eyes. Tsuna sighed and went in. He then took the book from Lambo and started reading the book for his younger siblings.

After a while, Tsuna closed the book and put it on the desk between the beds containing the brunette's now sleeping siblings. Tsuna smiled a gentle smile, and went out of the room, closing the door gently as he went into his own room. When he arrived there, he immediatly layed down in the bed, sighing happily as he felt sleepiness come over him like a blanket being pulled over him. The deeper he cuddled himslef within his bedsheets, the more into la la-land he came. It didn't take long before he fell asleep, dreaming hazely about the day he was gonna meet his dream-idols.


	2. The Meeting!

"Are you sure we're going to make it, Gokudera-kun?" A brunette with honey-coloured eyes, named Tsuna asked his silver-headed companion.

"Of course, Jyuudaime! We are 10 minutes earlier so that we could find our seats, so we will make it in no time!" Gokudera answered, smiling brightly. If you looked closer, you could see a tail and dog-ears on Gokudera...

"Haha! Don't worry, Tsuna! We'll make it in no time at all!" Another one answered. This time, it was Gokudera's lover, Yamamoto Takeshi. He smiled a relaxing smile at Tsuna. That was until Gokudera took his elbow in Yamamoto's stomach. Yamamoto groaned a little, before laughing, like the cute idiot he is.

"Shut up you stupid baseball lover!" Gokudera said, growling at his boyfriend. For some reason, Tsuna was a very touchy subject around the silver-head...

Tsuna was sweat-dropping at his friends's one-sided bickering.. He then realized something, and turned to face someone.

"Neh, Chrome-chan, which seat do you and Mukuro take?" He asked the nervous girl, named Chrome. She had her hair up looking like a pineapple and she had an eyepatch on her right eye. Both her hair and eye were purple/indigo colour.

Chrome blushed slightly at the attention she was getting, and pointed at the ones on the edge, furthest away from the scene and the audience. Tsuna nodded in respond and gave her two tickets, since Tsuna figured Mukuro would want to sit next to his 'dear Chrome'(imagine Mukuro's voice here xD).

Tsuna looked around the area, it was very crowded, so much for being a worldwide-famous band. How kaa-san was able to gain the tickets still shocked Tsuna to no end.. There was absoulutely no way she had won it in a simple contest, could she? Tsuna somehow was sure Reborn, his sadistic home-tutor from hell had something to do with it, but what? But, the brunet had no time to think about it any longer, since Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro was coming through the crowd and towards them. Tsuna waved at them.

"Nii-san, Hibari-san, Mukuro." He said in a friendly manner. Mukuro was smiling his creepy smiles.

"Ohayo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Gay couple, Chrome.." He said eerily, and Yamamoto had to trap his silverheaded lover in a hug so he wouldn't go on a killing spree, starting with Mukuro.

Hibari was the next one to come, and ignored Tsuna and the others completely, as usual. Why he had at all come to this place was a mystery, since Hibari himself said that he hated crowding... Maybe it had something to do with it that Tsuna had asked him personally..?

Ryohei was the one most excited, and trapped Tsuna in a bonecrushing hug.

"EXTREMELY GOOD DAY TSUNA! AREN'T YOU EXTREMELY EXCITED!?" He yelled, almost making the poor tuna deaf in the process, which made Gokudera beyond pissed off.

"Get your filthy boxing-hands away from Jyuudaime before I kill you, turf-top!" Gokudera hissed, trying to struggle out of Yamamoto's strong grip.

Before Ryohei and Gokudera could start bickering, a cry was heard from the crowd.

"TSUNA-NIIIIII!" Someone called, they seemed pretty young according to his voice. Tsuna sweat-dropped. "N-Nii-san, c-could you..?" He asked, pointing at the crowd where someone was trapped, a little boy to be exact...

Ryohei shouted 'extreme' and went to find the missing person. He came back a few seconds later with Lambo on his shoulders, crying.

"Tsuna-niii!" Lambo cried, why Tsuna's mother decided that he bring along Lambo was a wonder to him, but whatever his mother had in mind, he had to obey them. He went over and hugged the little cow child.

"Now now, Lambo. It's nothing to cry over." Tsuna shushed, rocking him slowly in his arms.

The group watched as Tsuna calmed down the crying child, some blushing slightly while someone just smiling like idiots.. (You know those are..)

The stage then started to light up, and everyone's attention was turned to 5 people on stage. The one in the front, a blond dude with sparkly blue eyes smiled at the audience.

"Ohayo~! Welcome to our concert tonight! I am Giotto Taru, the vocalist! And these are my friends and playmates! We have Asari on the bass," The audience went wild, screaming like crazy. Asari waved at them grinned like a cute idiot we know..

"G on the guitar!" Giotto announced, and the redhead smirked, making half of the girls in the room swaying off their feets..

"We have Lampo on the keyboard!" The blond said, and the greenhaired guy winked at the girls, and most of the screamed in joy, claiming he winked at them.

"And of course, Knuckle on the drums!" Knuckle pumped his fists in the air, grinning.

"And me, the vocalist. We'll start with DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again!" Giotto announced, and he looked over at Tsuna. Tsuna's face heated up, and Giotto winked. He winked. At Tsuna. Tsuna exploded in red and looked down as the music started.

The next time Tsuna looked up, Giotto looked over the crowd, and not at him.

"Eh, Tsuna-kun, he looked at you." A familiar voice said, and Tsuna turned around, only to see Enma 1 inch away from his face. He jumped and screamed as he fell, well almost, hadn't Yamamoto stood next to him and caught him in time, lucky he had quick reflexes.

"Enma!" Tsuna said surprised. "You scared me half to death! Don't do that again!" Tsuna said, breathing slowly in and out, trying to calm his beatin heart.

"Gome, I thought you knew I was there." Enma said, slightly blushing and looking very sorry.

"It's oka- wait! Why the hell are you here!?" Tsuna asked. Enma smiled a little.

"Well, Cozart had a ticket, and he has already seen the show in Italy, so he gave me the ticket, since I'm a fan too." The redhead explained, smiling a little cutely at Tsuna.

Before Tsuna could answer, Giotto started singing.

"_(yeah man)_

_So we back in the club_  
_Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)_  
_Thank God the week is done_  
_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_  
_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_  
_No control of my body_  
_Ain't I seen you before?_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now_  
_Gonna set the roof on fire_  
_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down_  
_Hands up, when the music drops_  
_We both put our hands up_  
_Put your hands on my body_  
_Swear I seen you before_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Usher, don't lie_  
_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_  
_Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,_  
_That's how we roll_  
_My life is a movie, and you just tivo_  
_Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock_  
_She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock_  
_Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock_  
_Mami on fire, psh, red hot_  
_Bada bing, bada boom_  
_Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_  
_I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew_  
_And tonight it's just me and you_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, thank you DJ_"

When the song ended, everyone was in ecstacy.

"Giotto-sama! You're so awesome!" "G-sama! Please marry me!" "Lampo-sama, you're so sexy!" "Asari-sama, I love you!" "Knuckle-sama, we pray for you!" This went on for hours it felt like, when in reality it was just 5 minutes or so.

"Maa maa, they sure are popular.." Yamamoto said, laughing.

"Thank you! Thank you." Giotto said, smiling brightly. The girl population of the crowd swooned(including Tsuna).

"Now for a new song, Love Parade! I'm guessing that you girls will like this one!" And so Giotto winked. He winked. An arrow hit Tsuna's heart and he blushed furiously.

The instruments were pushed away, and all the guys stood in line. The girls stood and watched with curious and interested eyes.

"Okay, one, two, one two three four." The song started and the guys were given a mic each.

They then started dancing. Wait, dancing?! The guys could dance?! Tsuna blushed as he stared mesmerized by the movements, mostly Giotto.

"_Lalala Love love_  
_Lalala Love Parade (Love Parade)_  
_Lalala Love love_  
_Lalala Love Parade (Love Parade)._  
_Harahara dakedo dokidoki hajimete no kanojyo_  
_Mada boku no shiranai kao ga ato dore kurai aru no_  
_Kimi wo shiru tabi tomadoi boku wa hikareteku_  
_Wagamama de tsuyogari demo zenbu uketometai kara._

_Buruburu furueteru kimi ga naku yoru ni wa_  
_Kanarazu dakishimete namida wo nugutte ageru_

_Love Love Love Love Love Parade_  
_Ai ga zutto tomaranai_  
_Love Love Love Love Love Parade_  
_Kimi to boku ga shuyaku no dorama no hajimari_

_Lalala Love love Lalala Love Parade_  
_Lalala Love love Lalala Love Parade_

_Iraira shite wa tokidoki kenka mo suru kedo_  
_Wakariau tame ni kitto hitsuyou na koto nanda_  
_Kimi to iru kara konna ni boku wa yume mireru_  
_Nagareru kisetsu wo zutto futari sugoshite ikitai_

_Buruburu furueteru kimi kara no chakushin_  
_Nanigenai ichigyou ga boku ni wa rabu retaa mitai_

_Love Love Love Love Love Parade_  
_Ai ga mune ni hibiku yo_  
_Love Love Love Love Love Parade_  
_Kimi to boku no kodou wo kasanete ikitai_

_Sou sa koi wa ima mirai sodate hajimeru_  
_Mitsumete mitsumeatte ippozutsu ikou yo_

_Love Love Love Love Love Parade_  
_Ai ga zutto tomaranai_  
_Love Love Love Love Love Parade_  
_Kimi to boku no_

_Love Love Love Love Love Parade_  
_Ai ga mune ni hibiku yo_  
_Love Love Love Love Love Parade_  
_Kimi to boku no kodou wo kasanete ikitai_  
_Lalala Love love Lalala Love Parade (Love Parade)_  
_Love Love Love Love Love I Love You_  
_Lalala Love love Lalala Love Parade (Love Parade)_  
_Love Love Love Love Love I Love You._"

Everyone cheered as the guys left. The concert was over.

"Minna, let's go home now." Tsuna said, as they all nodded.

~KHR!~KHR!~

Tsuna's group was now walking back to the front from the backdoor. Why they walked that way was because of Hibari's crowding-problems... The guys continued their little journey as the door backstage suddenly opened and out came 5 persons in a hurry, it seemed. The first one had not seen the guys, and so he hurried out, crashing right into our little tuna...

"Gah!" Tsuna said as he made contact with the ground, and he groaned as something heavy landed up on top of him.

"Umph, what was that...?" A melodic voice asked as Tsuna opened his eyes, which he had closed when he fell, and Tsuna looked right into the persons eyes. They were a beautiful blue eyecolour. But he could see the slight orange deepest into his pupils, and he furrowed before blushing, their faces were _extremely_ close...

"A-Ano..." Tsuna said meekly as the person in front of him, who by the way was very familiarly-looking, blinked and blushed, but remained where he was...

"C-Could you get off me? P-Please?" Tsuna asked the person. The blond haired boy nodded and hurried off his lap as he stood up. He reached a hand for Tsuna to grab. Tsuna took it shyly as he was hoisted up.

"G-Gome! I didn't look where I was walking." The blond man said, scratching his head sheepishly. "I'm Giotto. You?"

Before Tsuna could even gape at him, another came into view, it was... Asari!

"Giotto-san, what are you doing here, you should be in your dressing room, remember? ... Are, isn't that one of the boys at the concert, Giotto-san?" Asari asked.

Giotto nodded. "I knew I had seen him! I was just going to take some freash air, but some fangirls sneaked in and started chasing me, so I ran out here, and run this poor guy over.."

"Ah, I see! Well, I'm Asari Ugetsu, nice to meet yoou all!" The raven-headed bassist said as he smiled one of his trade smiles.

Tsuna blushed and bowed respectfully. "I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, b-but please call me Tsuna!" He managed to stutter as he blushed dark scarlet. Asari smiled at him while Giotto quietly chuckled at Tsuna's nervousness and cuteness.

"I'm Giotto Taru. It's nice to meet you too, Tsunayoshi." He said, and as he spoke Tsuna's name, Tsuna blushed harder and almost died at the spot. Damn, Giotto's sexy voice saying _his_ name, it was too much!

"I-It's nice to meet y-you too, G-Giotto-s-sama!" Tsuna said, all flushed. He bowed respectfully and his whole body felt like fainting, he was finally eye to eye with his idol, was this possible!?

"Giotto." Giotto said, smiling a friendly smile, which made Tsuna complertely weak in the knees when he looked up.

"Call me Giotto, Tsunayoshi."

THUD!

And so, Tsuna fainted from the shock and sexyness from our beloved idol.

-KHR!-G27-KHR!-G27-KHR!-

A/N: How did you like it? Sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse for delaying it so terribly! I just lost the time and inspiration to write for a while! BUt now I'm back(for now) and I will start on the next chappy soon! I can't promise that I won't be so long again, but I'll try not to! But then again, school is starting the 19th of august, so I don't know how much time I will have!

Song belongs not to me, but their original owners!


End file.
